Benutzer:SpacePucky/Chat/Logs/10 Februar 2017
07:02 hi Eva 07:02 Hallo ihr alle! o/ 07:02 Hi 07:02 o/ 07:02 Moin 07:03 Ich brauch es euch vermutlich nicht extra sagen, aber zur Sicherheit: Zusammenfassung von letzter Woche findet sich hier 07:03 Bin wieder der einzige aus Supercell-Spieluniversum :( 07:03 Na wenigstens bist du da! 07:03 Ja aber die Teste es ja auch mit ;) 07:03 Jedipedia: Doppelt vertreten (cool) 07:03 testen* 07:04 hi 47 07:04 jaja 07:04 Ist jemand da, der letzte Woche nicht dabei war? 07:04 öH ME47 07:05 glaube ich mal 07:05 und Kun 07:05 Ich war letzte Woche da^^ 07:05 aso xD 07:05 ME47 war letzte Woche nicht da 07:05 gut 07:06 Bevor wir da weiter machen, wo wir letzte Woche aufgehört haben: Kann jemand später eine Zusammenfassung schreiben? 07:06 o/ 07:06 hi Kasse und Beidal 07:07 Pucky, du loggst mit oder? 07:07 Ja 07:07 Will wohl keiner ;) ? 07:07 Dann würde ich mich mal versuchen 07:08 Super! 07:08 \o/ 07:08 :[ ] 07:08 fail (fp) 07:08 Dir werden später sicher einige danken - ist ja ein Thema, dass wirklich viele Wikis betrifft, wenn nicht alle (auch ohne App) 07:08 Fangen wir an? 07:09 Hat jemand eine ganz brennende Frage, die wir jetzt sofort beantworten sollen? Wenn nicht, dann geh ich erstmal auf die Fragen auf der Sprechstundenseite ein 07:09 Ne hat Zeit. oder ? 07:10 Ich hab nachher noch drei Fragen, sind aber nicht dringend^^ 07:11 Du meinst die Jedipedia hat drei Fragen :P 07:11 Stimmt xD 07:11 Haha ;) 07:11 Gut, dann kommen wir auf die später zurück (nicht vergessen). Erste Frage von der Sprechstundenseite: Lohnt es sich für Wikis mit wenigen Besuchern überhaupt, Diskussionen zu aktivieren? 07:11 Aber zwei davon sind von mir, also... 07:12 Denke ja, wenn der Aufwand nicht zu groß ist, denn irgendjemand wird da schon hinfinden und vielleicht werden es dadurch ja mehr 07:12 Ich würde ja sagen, da sie so mehr Nutzer-Aktivität ins Wiki (Wikia) bekommen. 07:12 Das würde ich auch sagen: Ja. 07:12 Wenn das Wiki wirklich klein ist und nicht viele Besucher anzieht, dann wird auch Diskussionen das nicht radikal ändern 07:13 Aber mit den bis jetzigen Tools finde ICH Forum immer noch besser. 07:13 @Mira Hängt ab in welchem Themen bereich :) 07:14 Weil es aber mobil besser nutzbar ist und (bald) über Google auffindbar ist, kann es durchaus sein, dass ein paar mehr Besucher das Wiki finden, es einfacher finden, etwas beizutragen (wenn auch nicht direkt Artikel-Inhalte) und länger bleiben, wenn Diskussionen aktiviert ist 07:14 Tatsächlich habe ich gestern einen meiner Diskussionsbeiträge über Google gefunden O.o 07:14 Dabei ist der Google-Support noch gar nicht richtig ausgebaut ... Hat dich das gestört, dass dein Beitrag da aufgetaucht ist? 07:14 Stimmt manchmal bugt es bei Mobile, deswegen nutze ich es nicht nur übers PC/Laptop, dann mit der App halt. 07:14 Ne, keineswegs xD 07:15 War zwar nicht mein bester, aber ich fands eher verwunderlich^^ 07:15 Btw: Werden auch gelöschte Beiträge auffindbar, dann aber halt nicht aufrubar sein? 07:16 Dass sie als Suchergebnis angezeigt werden, man sie aber nicht auswählen kann? 07:16 Google Algorithmus (Blase) is the best xD 07:16 Gute Frage, das ist tatsächlich noch unklar. In der Regel ist es ja so, dass Google hinterher hinkt 07:16 Kann passieren 07:16 Also nicht gleich merkt, dass Inhalte da oder wieder verschwunden sind 07:16 Hmm 07:16 Kun bleibt misstrauisch :D 07:17 Solange man sie dann nicht lesen kann, ist das ja nicht soo schlimm 07:17 Wie unser System halt nimmt Änderungen nicht gleich war xD 07:17 Klar, bleibe ich immer^^ 07:17 Wenn also die Moderatoren hinterher sind, und einen üblen Beitrag schnell löschen, dann war er vermutlich nie auf Google. Wenn er aber tage- oder wochenlang da rumsitzt, von Google indiziert wird und dann erst gelöscht - ja, kann sein, dass dann gelöschte Beiträge bei Google auftauchen 07:17 Ok, damit kann man leben 07:17 Auch wenn es trotzdem ärgerlich ist 07:17 Wer auf den Link klickt, kann den Beitrag dann ja aber trotzdem nicht sehen 07:17 oder bei Google Melden, das dies entfernt wird :) 07:17 Das geht auch. Macht aber vermutlich mehr Arbeit, als es wert ist 07:18 Mira aber lesen den kleinen teil? 07:18 oder ist Bot.text sperre drinnen ? 07:18 Sollte es was wirklich ganz schlimmes sein, dann lohnt sich das eventuell - aber es ist mit Artikeln ja kein Stück anders 07:18 Das kann ich dir im Detail gar nicht sagen - wir sind noch am Anfang, was Such-Support angeht. Ich würde aber vermuten, dass der kleine Vorschautext dann schon sichtbar ist 07:19 Der ist ja relevant für Suchergebnisse, und die große Mehrheit an Posts, die Nutzer über Google finden, werden ja gute Posts sein, wo wir auch wollen, dass eine Vorschau angezeigt wird 07:19 hm also kein Bot.text Schutz, oky passt. 07:20 Wie gesagt, ich will nicht ganz sicher versprechen, das da so ist. Das weiß aktuell nur unsere Such-Team genau ;) 07:20 Gute Frage, nächste Frage xD ! 07:20 Willi wils wissen :) 07:21 Um zurück zur ursprünglichen Frage zu kommen: Diskussionen kann einem Wiki an sich nicht schaden, aber weil es mobil besser funtkioniert und suchbar ist, kann es mehr Besucher zum Wiki bringen - was ja grundsätzlich gut ist. 07:21 will's* 07:21 hieß es nicht, dass man sich anmelden muss? 07:21 Also keine Wunder erwarten, wenn das Wiki klein ist, aber auch keinen Schaden fürchten. :p 07:21 Also wird es dann bei jedem Wiki irgendwann mal schon Aktiv sein? 07:22 @Me ne 07:22 Bei allen, die Foren aktuell nutzen, ja, die werden alle irgendwann stattdessen Diskussionen haben 07:22 oh :( 07:22 xD 07:22 Das wird aber noch eine Weile dauern 07:22 Wann kommen den die Tools von Forum rüber? 07:22 Besonders bei großen Communitys, wo in den Foren viel abgeht - die sind komplizierter rüberzukopieren, also kommen die zum Schluss 07:22 Hust* Hay Day*Hust 07:23 :) 07:23 @ME47: Falls du dich darauf beziehst, dass man in Diskussionen nicht anonym posten kann: Stimmt, geht nicht. Man muss angemeldet sein. 07:23 Wird das später auch so sein? 07:23 Ja, das wird sich vermutlich nicht ändern 07:24 Warum? 07:24 Bei Forum geht es danach haben sich die Nutzer auch angemeldet. 07:24 meistens 07:24 Dann werden sich wohl bald leute nur zum labern anmelden (wenn auch nur wenige) 07:25 Weil wir grundsätzlich lieber wollen, dass Nutzer sich anmelden. Dann bekommen sie Benachrichtigungen, es ist wahrscheinlicher, dass sie auch wieder kommen, es ist weniger wahrscheinlich, dass sie Unsinn anrichten. 07:25 Haha ich wäre dafür zu faul :) 07:25 Parallel haben wir einiges am Anmelde-Prozess verbessert, damit das keine so große Hürde ist 07:25 Aber trz. ein extrea Tab oder ? 07:25 extra* 07:25 Was meinst du? 07:25 ich meine ja auch solche, das gibt ee´s woanders, die dann genau 1 beitrag liefern 07:26 Öffnet sich eine neue Seite dafür? 07:26 oder geschieht alles auf einer (Siehe Facebook) 07:26 Das kommt darauf an, ob du im Desktop-Browser bist oder in der App oder im mobilen Browser 07:27 MB 07:27 96 o/ 07:27 hi 96 07:27 Hallo 07:28 Wollen wir zu nächsten Frage kommen? 07:28 Da ja die Grundeinstellung sagen wir von Google Chrome MB is 07:28 Nabend zusammen, aber lasst euch von mir nicht stören 07:28 Im Browser öffnet sich ein Pop-up, damit du dich registrieren kannst. Mobil ist es eine neue Seite. Du wirst aber z.B. in der App danach wieder dorthin zurück geführt, wo du vorher warst 07:28 Nächste Frage: Was ist noch geplant? 07:28 Gerade im Moment arbeiten wir an Benachrichtigungen für Diskussionen 07:29 Hm alle Funktionen rüber bringen oder nicht :) ? 07:29 Dann hätten wir ja bloß eine Kopie der Foren :p 07:29 . Oder werden manche Funktionen nicht übernommen? 07:29 Haha glaube ich nicht anderer Code wie du sagtest :) 07:29 Diskussionen ist ziemlich anders gebaut, deshalb lässt sich lang nicht alles eins zu eins übersetzen 07:29 Beispiel 07:30 Die hervorgehobenen Threads wird es in Diskussionen nicht geben 07:30 Aber natürlich wollen Admins weiterhin Nutzer über etwas benachrichtigen 07:30 Das klang doch letztes Mal noch anders? O.o 07:30 Das ist schade 07:30 aber irgendwann mal? 07:30 Also bauen wir ein anderes Tool, das den gleichen Zweck erfüllt 07:30 Achso xD 07:30 Ok 07:30 Weil sonst können wir gleich ein externen Forum nutzen 07:30 Aso (fp 07:30 (fp) 07:31 und Vorlagen anzeigen? 07:31 Ihr könnt also dann auch Ankündigungen machen, und hoffentlich lässt das neue Tool euch ein paar Sachen machen, die die Foren nicht können - z.B. Leute über einen neuen Artikel statt einer Diskussion informieren 07:31 Vorlagen: Das wurde letztes Mal gesagt :) 07:31 Hört sich gut an 07:32 Da bin ich früher raus gegangen xd 07:32 Nach Themen zu sortieren ist immer noch der riesige Vorteil der Foren. Wird in die RIchtung nichts gemacht? (oder war das mit threads gemeint) 07:32 Ja, die werden vermutlich in Diskussionen in der Form nicht funktionieren, weil sie nicht auf Wikitext aufgebaut sind (also die Diskussionen - Vorlagen schon). Aber Textformatierung wird in Diskussionen möglich sein 07:32 Muss ja Folgen fürs FDFW gucken :) 07:32 aso :( 07:33 @ME47 dies gibt es doch schon 07:33 Nach Themen sortieren: Dafür gibt es die Kategorien. Wir planen in Zukunft auch, die Themen in Diskussionen wieder einzuführen, die es in den Foren schon gibt - also dass man eine Diskussion mit einem Artikel zu dem Thema verknüpfen kann, z.B. 07:33 Kategorien in Diskussionen sind wie Forenboards 07:34 Mit dem Unterschied, dass ihr selber entscheiden könnt, ob ihr alle Inhalte auf einmal, nur Inhalte aus einer Kategorie, oder Inhalte aus zwei oder drei oder mehr verschiedenen Kategorien sehen wollt 07:34 Mit Boards kann man ja immer nur eins auf einmal anschauen, mit Kategorien ist man da flexibler 07:34 Im Hilfe Artikel steht dass nur admins das können 07:34 Beispiel: "Coca Cola Werbung (Coca Cola) wer in diesem D ist wird im "Coca Cola Nutzen" empfohlen ? 07:34 oder wie 07:34 Nur Admins können die Kategorien erstellen. Nutzen können sie alle. 07:35 oder Moderatoren 07:35 Admins können Kategorien bearbeiten, also umbennen, neue erstellen, etc. Du als Nutzer kannst aber sagen "Ich will jetzt nur Diskussionen der Kategorie A, C und E sehen" 07:35 Wer auch immer die so nennt :P 07:35 Haha xd 07:35 Was sonst noch kommt: Benachrichtigungen oben rechts 07:35 Law: Mods können keine Kats erstellen 07:35 Ja 07:35 Die gibt es schon für Foren, und Diskussionen sollen sie auch bekommen 07:35 Oh, ich habe die jetzt 1-9 und 11 genannt 07:36 Aso, dies war also Barb :0 Er hat was gemacht OmG 07:36 Und wenn ich ein ganz neues Fass aufmachen will? (wofür man bei foren eine neue seite gemacht hat) 07:36 anfragen 07:36 Neue Kategorie halt 07:36 Was genau meinst du mit neuem Fass? neue Kategorie? 07:36 Die können Admins hinzufügen 07:36 ja darum gehts mir gerade 07:37 NUR admins 07:37 Im Forum können das auch nur Admins. 07:37 Du kannst auch eine Kategorie löschen. Dann musst du auswählen, wohin die Posts in der Kategorie gehen sollen, also in welche andere Kategorie 07:37 in echt :0 07:37 Das ist ähnlich wie in den Foren 07:37 Aktuell könnt ihr zu Diskussionen nur Emails abonnieren. Die kommen auch nur nach jeder 5. Antwort, oder noch seltener 07:38 Das ist mir schon viel zu viel :D 07:38 Wow ! 07:38 Wir arbeiten aber daran, dass ihr das genauer einstellen könnt, wenn ihr z.B. nach jeder einzelnen Antwort eine Email wollt - oder gar keine 07:38 Und auch oben rechts auf der Seite könnt ihr das dann sehen, wenn ihr statt Emails lieber dort benachrichtigt werden wollt 07:38 Das ist cool 07:38 Wow! Spam wie bei GutefragePUNKTnet xD 07:39 Außerdem arbeiten wir an einem globalen Moderations-Tool, damit die VSTF auch ein Auge auf Diskussionen haben können 07:39 So wie sie es für Artikel jetzt schon tun 07:39 AUf welcher Seite? O.o 07:39 Meinst du die Benachrichtigungen? 07:39 Ja 07:39 Auf jeder Seite - genau da, wo du shcon jetzt deine Benachrichtigungen hast 07:40 Achso^^ 07:40 Diese Glocke 07:40 Ganz genau 07:40 Ein extra Fenster? 07:40 Wenn das alles fertig ist, dann wollen wir Textformatieren in Diskussionen möglich machen. Also fett, kursiv, Listen, etc. 07:40 Wir hatten ja besprochen das dies sonst zu viel wäre 07:41 sieht das dann nachher aus wie auf nachrichtenseiten von benutzern? 07:41 Das man switchen kann zwischen Wiki Inhalt und Wiki Diskussion 07:41 Wir wollen ja keinen mit Diskussionen-Benachrichtigungen erschlagen. Also kannst du dann einstellen, ob du überhaupt welche haben willst. Bei den Foren ist es ja auch so, dass du Threads folgen und entfolgen kannst, oder die Benachrichtigungen ganz abstellen 07:41 Stimmt 07:41 Law of Royale, ich glaub, du meinst was anderes 07:41 ja 07:41 xd 07:42 Benachrichtigungen sind die oben rechts, die dir z.B. sagen, dass es in deinen verfolgten Threads was neues gibt 07:42 Da, wo wir Diskussionen nicht einbauen wollen, weil das viel zu viel wäre, ist Letzte Änderungen 07:42 In dieser Glocke ein extra Fenster nur für Diskussion intrigieren 07:42 Vermutlich bauen wir das ganze Glocken-Dropdown um 07:42 Hm aber jeder Wiki sollte dies doch selber entscheiden ? 07:43 Das wäre schön, aber sehr schwer umzusetzen 07:43 Ja genau. Bei einer neuen Nachricht soll die Glocke ein eingestrichenes b schlagen 07:43 ja! 07:43 xD 07:44 Wie, mit Sound-Effekts? :p 07:44 Ja 07:44 :D 07:44 ein e-mail browser macht das doch auch 07:45 Ja, in den 90ern war das in :p 07:45 Kommen wir zurück zur eigentlichen Frage 07:45 Ja 07:45 Was kommt noch? Das sind die nächsten großen Sachen. Danach schauen wir erst nochmal, was sich Nutzer jetzt noch dringend wünschen, und wie es bisher läuft 07:46 Es ist schwer voraus zu sagen, wie Diskussionen so für alle funktioniert, wenn mehr und mehr Communities es benutzen 07:46 Möglicherweise tut sich Bedarf auf, oder es gibt Probleme, die wir jetzt noch gar nicht voraussehen können 07:48 Ein paar weitere Funktionen, die wir je nach Kapazität und Nachfrage gern noch einbauen würden, sind, Nutzer direkt anzupingen (hilfreich für Leute, die nur mobil unterwegs sind und die Nachrichtenseiten schlecht benutzen können), eine Abstimmungsfunktion, damit Communitys Wahlen oder auch Umfragen abhalten können, beim Beitrag Melden einen Grund anzugeben 07:48 Melden geht doch oder nicht? 07:48 Alles drei wurde schon mehrfach von der Community/moderation gewünscht (y) 07:48 Geht, du kannst aber den Admins nicht sagen, warum du das meldest 07:49 aso thats bad 07:49 Meistens ist es offensichtlich 07:49 Aber es melden Leute auch oft aus Versehen einen Ppost 07:49 Va ist Melden dann endlich mehr Aufwand als Entmelden -> Troller habens schwerer und es gibt weniger versehentliche Meldungen 07:49 Ja xD 07:49 ok 07:49 Das haben wir vorher z.B. absolut nicht vorausgesehen, dass so viele einfach "danebenklicken" 07:50 Ja, bei uns häufig sogar ausversehen 07:50 Dauernd, Keks, dauernd 07:50 ich weiß nicht, ob ich die Frage letzte Woche schon gestellt habe, aber: 07:50 Wird es irgendwann möglich sein, dass Beiträge in den Diskussionen für Abzeichen zählen, die man bekommt, wenn man ein Wiki mehrere Tage in Folge bearbeitet? 07:50 zwei drittel unserer Meldungen sind aus Versehen 07:50 Wahrscheinlich nicht, das wäre nämlich ziemlich schwer, Diskussionen mit dem Abzeichen-Tool zu integrieren 07:50 Hattest du gefragt :P 07:50 Ich kann meine ältere Diskussion Beiträge nicht Bearbeiten, warum eigentlich ? 07:50 ach so 07:51 Law: Meinungsverfälschung im Nachhinein 07:51 Nur Admins und Mods können länger als 24 Stunden nach dem Posten einen Beitrag bearbeiten 07:51 Die Abzeichen werden doch soweit ich weiß sowieso nicht weiterentwickelt. 07:51 Genau, danke, Kun 07:51 Dies geht auch bei Forum warum nicht hier? 07:51 Die Abzeichen sind ähnlich wie die Foren schwierig weiterzuentwickeln und in Stand zu halen 07:52 Praktisch wenn man Admin ist, da kann man auch im Nachhinein seine Meinung ändern :P 07:52 Sie werden von manchen Wikis sehr gern benutzt, von manchen gar nicht, und sie funktionieren, aber wir bauen nichts Neues mehr ein 07:52 Keks: Genau :P 07:52 Deshalb war ich dagegen xD 07:52 haha wir haben doch begabtere Wikianer hier im EN Wikia Gebiet als Entwickler ;) 07:52 Ja Keks, aber es steht dann ja drunter, dass du deinen Beitrag bearbeitet hast :p 07:52 ja, so etwas in der Art hat Andrea schon mal erzählt 07:53 Mir doch egal, könnte ja ne Kommaausbesserung gewesen sein :D 07:53 Haben wir. Einer hat z.B. eine Art "Letze Änderungen" für Diskussionen entwickelt 07:53 Keks, du hast eine erstaunliche kriminelle Kreativität :P xD 07:53 Ja aber die können ja es übernehmen xD 07:53 Da uns die Zeit ausgeht: Wie es aussieht, gibt es noch eine weitere Fragen, die wir heut enicht mehr beantworten können :( 07:53 Und die machen for Free xD 07:53 ow :( 07:53 z.B. dazu, wie die Migration von Foren zu Diskussionen genau aussehen wird 07:54 Und unsere Community Fragen^^ 07:54 Jep 07:54 Genau! Willst du die jetzt stellen? 07:54 Vielleicht reicht die Zeit ja dafür noch, und du hattest es ja anfangs angekündigt 07:54 Schlimmstenfalls machen wir nochmal eine Sprechstunde zum Thema 07:54 Ich hab nichts dagegen 07:54 Jej <-< 07:55 Ok, erstens: Die Trends werden auch durch die Anzahl der ANtworten beeinflusst. Wirken hier auch gelöschte Antworten beeinflussend? 07:55 Oh! Keine Ahnung ^^ Ich kann es aber gern für dich rausfinden 07:55 Kun, ich finde eben eine treffende Erklärung um meinen Kopf durchzusetzenm und mein Verhalten zu rechtfertigen 07:56 Zweitens: Wir haben des Öfteren Zweit-/Dritt und teilweise sogar Viert-Accounts. Das liebt manchmal daran, dass die Nutzer durch einen Bug abgemeldet werden, beim Anmelden aber auf Registrieren gehen, weil der Anmelden-Button so unauffällig und klein im Hintergrund verschwindet 07:56 Dann sollen die sich nicht so doof anstrengen, die nerven mich total 07:57 Das hab ich auch schon gemerkt, dass manche Diskussionen-Nutzer gar nicht kapieren, dass sie sich wieder einloggen können, und einfahc einen neuen Account aufmachen 07:57 Bei manchen war der Grund, dass sie gesperrt wurden 07:57 die knöpfe sind doch gleich groß 07:57 Drittens: Ist wahrscheinlich ein bug, aber wenn man in der App schnell durch die Beiträge eines Nutzers scrollt wiederholen sich die Beiträge mehrmals, immer etappenweise, das ist ziemlich nervig 07:58 Me: Nein, der Anmelden Button ist kleiner, grau (der andre grell blau) und sehr weit unten, Registrieren zentral 07:58 Ist bei YouTube auch so xD 07:58 Ja, ich glaube, da können wir nicht soo viel machen. Wir haben es inzwischen so eingerichtet, dass Nutzer es sehen können, wenn sie gesperrt sind. Das konnten sie vorher nicht, also hatten sie keine Ahnung, und haben einfach einen neuen Account erstellt. Wer jetzt noch zu doof zum wieder Einloggen ist, naja ... 07:58 Keine Design-Änderung möglich? 07:58 Doch, und das werden wir schon in Erwägung ziehen, wenn wir den Eindruck kriegen, dass das ein verbreitetes Problem ist 07:59 Ok, super, danke 07:59 In den Apps wird vielleicht ein "Passwort vergessen" nötig, denn das scheinen einige App-Nutzer auch noch nicht hinzukriegen 07:59 Oh ja 07:59 Zu deiner dritten Frage 07:59 xD 07:59 Das klingt tatsächlich nach einem Bug 07:59 Bug report? 08:00 * Kun Skywalker hat da eh noch ein paar :P 08:00 Ja, das wäre am besten. Dann kann ich das in Ruhe unter die Lupe nehmen 08:00 Gut, dann mache ich das zusammen mit zwei weiteren Bugs bei der Seite ^^ 08:00 Wie immer bitte mit so viel Infos wie du geben kannst - Links, Screenshots, ob du in der App oder im Browser bist wenn das passiert, etc 08:00 Klar 08:00 Danke! :) 08:00 Kun, ich hab das Gefühl, unsere haben am meisten Probleme mit der Technik... 08:01 Nein, ich bin nur pingelig :P 08:01 Beides 08:01 Was denkst ihr denn? Kann man die Fragen z. B. in einem Thread beantworten oder sollen wir noch eine Sprechstunde ansetzen (dann aber erst in 2 Wochen). 08:01 Thread 08:01 Meine Fragen sind alle geklärt, bleiben nur noch die von der Sprechstunden Seite, oder? 08:02 Ja nur eine 08:02 Wenn sonst keiner noch welche hat, ja 08:02 Was ist euch lieber? Ich kann gern entweder die Fragen, die noch auf der Sprechstunden-Seite stehen, in einem Thread beantworten (und ihr könnt da posten, wenn euch noch was einfällt), oder wir machen nochmal eine Sprechstunde 08:02 Aber erst in ganzen vier Wochen, ich hab nämlich Urlaub :p 08:03 Dann eher Thread denke ich 08:03 Thread :P 08:03 ja auf einer richtigen seite 08:03 Denke ich auch 08:03 Thread 08:03 Es gibt tatsächlich schon Hilfe:Diskussionen FAQ 08:04 Haha xd 08:04 Dann sollten die Sachen aus dem Thread auch in der Zusammenfassung eingebaut werden, weil Threads schnell untergehen. 08:04 Dann muss ich das ja noch lesen -.- 08:04 Das stimmt 08:05 Wir könnten es auch so machen 08:05 Ich beatnworte die Fragen auf der bestehenden FAQ-Seite, und wir verlinken dort auch die Sprechstunden-Zusammenfassungen 08:05 Ich hasse diesen Bug..: http://de.clashroyale.wikia.com/wiki/Diskussionsfaden:16683 08:05 Aber erstmal danke für deine Erklärungen, Eva. Mir hast du weitergeholfen 08:05 Das ist gut! 08:05 Danke auch von mir 08:06 Uns auch 08:06 Law of Royale: was ist das denn?? 08:06 Schreibst du die Antwort auf meine erste Frage dann auch in den Thread?^^ 08:06 der link hat sich wieder verbugt -_- 08:06 Mir hast du auch schon mit der rasend schnellen Aktivierung der Diskussionen geholfen :D 08:06 @Law hat du das vorher im Editor geschrieben? 08:06 @Kun: Ja, betrifft ja nicht nur euch, also kann ich das da einfügen 08:06 Super, danke (y) Error: Invalid time.